Amara&Seiya
by Terragaiajorda
Summary: The end is coming, and the best battle will take place. Amara vs. Kat who will win?
1. The Three Lights are back!

Amara&Seiya  
  
I thought they left forever but I was wrong....  
  
It was dark, very dark, I was walking, even though I couldn't see anything. It was cold... felt like a basement. After a while I heard something behind me, so I stopped and waited for it to come. The thing wasn't walking anymore; it started to run. Silence. The room lit up in an instant. I turned around and whatever was behind me disappeared. Then....  
  
"Amara, wake up!" Michelle called from the other room.  
  
"Leave her alone! I wonder why she can't sleep!" Another voice came from the room.  
  
"It's almost noon!"  
  
"I would still be asleep, but you won't let me!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?"  
  
"I think I will leave. Bye."  
  
"Why are you going there anyway?"  
  
"Let's see... They aren't insane."  
  
"What about your cat?"  
  
"She doesn't hate you; you just scare her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Wait..."  
  
"Where's she going?" I sat down.  
  
"A friend's house."  
  
"Who lives the closest to us?"  
  
"Well, someone moved in not so far away from us."  
  
"Do we know them?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That means we know them and we don't get along with them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The football player, the smart one, and the short one."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"No."  
  
"How far?"  
  
"Not far."  
  
"Do they know where we are?"  
  
"They will today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think."  
  
"That's not good."  
  
Sunday, December 6th, 11:30AM, The Three Lights house.  
  
The doorbell rang and Yaten ran to answer it. He opened the door then rushed away screaming. Seiya and Taiki dragged Yaten to the door, not noticing the person standing there.  
  
"What's your problem? Now I know why nobody visited us yet." Seiya pulled Yaten off the floor. "Who could possibly scare you?"  
  
"Why don't you look?"  
  
"It's not like..." Taiki saw who was standing at the door. "I'll be back." He sprinted out of the room like Yaten had.  
  
"What's the big problem!?" Seiya finally spotted the person standing at the door. "Oh, no."  
  
"See what I was talking about?" Yaten followed Taiki's example.  
  
"It couldn't be. You're my height and you dress way different."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's not like you haven't seen a girl before." A girl with a hat on backwards, a gray shirt and navy blue pants, smiled at Seiya. "Hey, you're cute."  
  
"You aren't her. Amara never smiles."  
  
"Correction. She never smiles around you."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Besides the fact that I live with her, she's my sister."  
  
"Amara doesn't have a sister. I should know."  
  
"She didn't know that either, until I came."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I heard you played football."  
  
"You want to play football with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Does Amara know you're...." Seiya froze.  
  
"She's here, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Do you know how she gets when I'm talking to someone she knows?"  
  
"Yeah. The trick is not to run away when she comes."  
  
"I wonder why she always beats me up."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"And it's not funny."  
  
"Okay, it isn't."  
  
"I thought people invited you in, not kept you outside, right, Kat?" Michelle stood behind Kat.  
  
"Did you have to come!?" Kat whined.  
  
"There needs to be someone to hold Amara back."  
  
"From you."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"If you don't keep quiet, I'll have to hold her back."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I questioned the two.  
  
"Nothing." Kat threw her football at Michelle. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"  
  
Seiya laughed a little under his breath. Kat, who was in front of Seiya, dodged the football when Michelle threw it back. Seiya ducked and the football hit Yaten.  
  
"Nice one." Kat dodged the punch thrown at her.  
  
"You guys can go. We can handle Yaten." Seiya turned to leave. "If you want to, you can come in."  
  
Kat took a step forward then stopped. She jumped back and ran in. I reached in my pocket and it was empty. Kat laughed, sitting down on their couch, with the keys in her hand.  
  
"Real funny," I whispered entering the house.  
  
"I thought you would find out." Kat disappeared from her spot.  
  
"Where?"  
  
I kept walking, not paying attention to what was on the ground. Still going, not noticing Kat's feet laying there, I tripped over Kat, but someone caught me. I opened my eyes to see Seiya closer than usual.  
  
"What?" I jumped back.  
  
"Chill. I rather see you than see you on the floor."  
  
"What happened?" Kat stared at Seiya. "Did I miss anything important?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Okay."  
  
7:00PM, Amara and Kat's house.  
  
"That's what happened?" Kat, hanging upside-down, quizzed Michelle.  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"I guess that wasn't a dream."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Watching TV."  
  
"Upside-down?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"That's weird."  
  
"Where's Amara?"  
  
"She just left for a walk."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
7:05PM, The Three Lights house.  
  
"I know who you like," Taiki teased Seiya.  
  
"Aren't you smart? If you are, say something the opposite of what you just said."  
  
"Come on, I know you like Amara's sister."  
  
"No, I don't. I'd die if I did."  
  
"What would happen if you like Amara?"  
  
"Is this a trick question?"  
  
"No."  
  
"When I tell her that, she'll kill me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you've lost your mind!"  
  
7:20PM, The Park.  
  
Seiya observed the area around him.  
  
"No one. That's great." He strolled into the park. "Finally some peace."  
  
He kept going the same pace to watch the park move slowly. "The wind makes the park dance."  
  
"Doesn't it?" A voice asked him.  
  
"Yeah, it's..."  
  
"What?"  
  
The two started at each other.  
  
"Amara?" Seiya didn't move.  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
"My brothers were bothering me."  
  
"You like Kat, don't you?"  
  
"I kinda like someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Someone who doesn't notice me."  
  
"Do I know her?"  
  
"You know her very well."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Trista?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I give up."  
  
"I would too." Seiya started to walk away.  
  
I thought about it. "Wait!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Never mind."  
  
"See ya tomorrow."  
  
9:00PM, Amara and Kat's house.  
  
I couldn't sleep, I was thinking of what Seiya told me. Staring at the ceiling for about a hour, if I closed my eyes, I'd see him. Then I remembered what I was going to do before.  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
9:10PM, The Three Lights house.  
  
Seiya had the same problems; he talked to himself.  
  
"I've got to get some sleep." He was interrupted by the doorbell. "Am I dreaming? Please let it be a dream."  
  
He slowly got down the stairs to answer the door. He grabbed a baseball bat leaning by the door. He counted to himself then threw the door open and swung the bat.  
  
"Whoa. I don't want to fight." I held the other end of the bat.  
  
"Amara? What are you doing here?"  
  
"There's a new enemy."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"A dream told me."  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"I don't have time argue, plus dreams do come true and this one was pretty real."  
  
"Did you see what it looked like?"  
  
"No. Michelle woke me up before I could."  
  
" I should of known. Now what are we going to do?"  
  
"We wait for it."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"It won't come if we search for it."  
  
"Okay. How will we know when we see it?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Amara?"  
  
"...."  
  
"She's asleep. I don't want to wake her." Seiya tried to get up. "She fell asleep on my arm. This isn't good." 


	2. The New Enemy

Monday, December 7th, 9:00AM, The Three Lights house.  
  
"Oh, Seiya! Where did you go?" Yaten came down the stairs. "Where could he...."  
  
Yaten got closer to the couch. "Is this a dream or what?"  
  
"Hmm?" Seiya half-asleep noticed Yaten and jumped off the couch. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Wow. And I thought you liked her sister."  
  
"Be quiet. If she wakes up, you're dead."  
  
"How come you're still up and talking?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Admit it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like her, don't you?"  
  
"I'm not answering that question."  
  
"I'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"I never said I was stopping you."  
  
9:30AM, Amara and Kat's house.  
  
"Kat!" Michelle entered Kat's room.  
  
"What!?" Kat, still laying down, put her pillow on top of her head.  
  
"Do you know where Amara is?"  
  
"In her room."  
  
"She wasn't there."  
  
"Maybe she left."  
  
"I don't think she could leave without waking someone up."  
  
"Not all the time. She probably went to the arcade."  
  
"I get your point."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"I'll try that."  
  
The phone in the other room started to ring. Michelle left to answer it, with Kat following. I snuck in through the window in my room without making any noise. Michelle picked the phone, noticing me as I came in the room.  
  
"Hello? Yaten? Yes, why? Seiya? Okay, bye?" Michelle hung up the phone. "Weird."  
  
12:00PM, The Arcade.  
  
"Serena, we should get going. We've been here for hours!" Raye yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Serena stood up from the racing game she was playing.  
  
Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina started to leave, when Michelle, Kat, and I entered the arcade.  
  
"Hi, Amara!" Serena, acting like she does, waved at me. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Um.. There's a new enemy in town." Kat covered her ears.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We didn't find out until today either."  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It was in a dream and she woke up before she could see it."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"You?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Trista?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Hotaru?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yes, way! Now stop with the stupid blond act and come on."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To get the others."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Did you listened to any word that just came out of my mouth!?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Kay."  
  
12:42PM, The Tokyo Tower.  
  
"W..."  
  
"Do you have to ask so many questions!?" Kat tried to tackle Serena.  
  
"Wait!" Taiki appeared and held Kat back. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Moon-face won't stop acting like a stupid blond!"  
  
"Well, look who I get it from!" Serena pointed to Mina and I.  
  
"What!?" We tried, but were stopped by the other two brothers.  
  
"Why are you here anyways?" Taiki let Kat go.  
  
"I sensed something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"That's what I was going to find out."  
  
"Are you sure it's coming from the tower?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"W..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look b..."  
  
"There's something bad behind me, right?"  
  
"Y-Yes."  
  
"Is it ugly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does it look like a monster?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think we found what we were looking for."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kat hopped and kicked the monster. It got back up, throwing something at Kat.  
  
"Watch out!" I jumped in the way, getting hit instead of Kat.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" Kat again tried to kick the monster.  
  
This time the monster grabbed Kat's foot and threw her on the ground next to me. It disappeared and the others helped us.  
  
"What was that?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Whatever it was, it wasn't happy to get kicked." Yaten responded, helping Kat up.  
  
"Like I knew it didn't like to get kicked!" Kat fell back.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Looks like it drained some of your power."  
  
"No kidding..." Kat closed her eyes.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?"  
  
"She'll be alright after a nice rest." Seiya faced me. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
12:58PM, Amara and Kat's house.  
  
"Kat's asleep." Seiya entered the room.  
  
"We need to find out more about this new enemy." Luna sitting on the TV, talked to me. "Aren't you going to even look for it?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? I'm not your owner."  
  
"Hey!" Serena stood in front of the TV. "Why do you have to be such a bully, Amara?"  
  
"Listen., I'm not taking orders from a cat! Never have, never will!"  
  
"You don't need to be so stubborn!"  
  
"If you don't leave right now..."  
  
"I won't leave until you understand what you've put me and my friends through!"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"No.."  
  
"Now!"  
  
"I'm not leaving!"  
  
"If I were you, I would've been gone by now!"  
  
"Well, I'm not you!"  
  
"You shouldn't have said that!" I raised my arm, and threw a punch at Serena.  
  
"Stop!" Serena grabbed my hand.  
  
"Watch out!" Seiya warned the two of us.  
  
The monster jumped through the window and knocked both Serena and me down.  
  
"Get off!" I kicked it off of me, not remembering earlier.  
  
A small orb of light appeared in its hand. It handed Serena the orb and ran. I snatched it from Serena.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"This could turn you into a meatball-head, literally."  
  
The orb blew up, causing us to fly across the room.  
  
"Oh, no." Seiya sprinted towards us. 


	3. Amara or Serena?

Tuesday, December 8th, 9:00AM, Amara and Kat's house.  
  
Serena woke up and shook her head.  
  
"What happened last night? Hmm, why am I here?"  
  
"You finally woke up." Seiya came into the room. "That orb must of had a lot of force in it."  
  
"..."  
  
"I hope you had a good rest."  
  
Serena waited for Seiya to leave before she got up.  
  
"I wonder..." Serena looked into the mirror. "What happened?" She stared at the mirror, starting to see someone different in the mirror. "Why do I look like..."  
  
9:30AM, Serena's house.  
  
I heard some voices in the background, but I tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Hey! Get up!" Raye hit me with a pillow.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"You've been knocked out for about twenty hours."  
  
"Where's Serena?"  
  
"Really funny. Did you hit your head, you are Serena."  
  
"No, really."  
  
"I'm not joking, Serena."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"....."  
  
"Serena, get up!"  
  
"...."  
  
10:03AM, The Three Lights house.  
  
"Serena's been acting very strange ever since last night." Amy watched us.  
  
"I wish you would have called earlier." Trista sat on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Why me? Why do I have to be the one that suffers?" Serena (me) whined.  
  
"Hey! Just because you're inside of me doesn't mean you can make me look stupid." I (Serena) hit her with a pillow.  
  
"Raye, come here." Raye stood beside Mina. "Serena's beating up Amara."  
  
"Something is really wrong." Kat tripped over a soccer ball on the floor.  
  
Serena started to laugh. Really angry now, I yelled at her.  
  
"Stop laughing, meatball-head! You're no more perfect than her!"  
  
"Whoa." Kat getting up, stared, shocked. "No way! How did you and Moon-face switch?"  
  
"Good question." Luna looked at us, one at a time. "Maybe it has something to do with our new enemy."  
  
"Well, whatever happened to them it better undo."  
  
"Are you that worried?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let me think... If they're like that for even a day they'll both go crazy."  
  
"I think it will be a great lesson."  
  
"Lesson?"  
  
"To see what the other has been going through."  
  
"No. It's not right for Serena to beat people up."  
  
"That's what you think?"  
  
"That's what I know."  
  
"Just because I'm a cat doesn't mean I'm not smart."  
  
"That's exactly what it's suppose to mean."  
  
"Not for me."  
  
"Anyways, how did this happen?"  
  
"The orb that thing was holding must have had some magic inside of it."  
  
"At least Serena won't be asking too many questions."  
  
"Um.. Think the opposite."  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"Did we miss anything important?" Yaten finally came into the room, without his brothers.  
  
"Not much, just the fact that Amara and Serena switched bodies." Michelle was sitting on the ground by a door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Serena isn't dumb anymore."  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"I second that." I spoke up.  
  
11:46AM, Arcade.  
  
"I can't be Amara!" Serena still whining.  
  
"Is that the reason no one's here when you are?" Yaten dodged the piece of trash threw at him.  
  
"What happens when Darien comes?"  
  
"Darien?" I stopped staring out the window.  
  
"I told him to meet me here today before twelve."  
  
"You can tell time? What!? You didn't."  
  
"I did."  
  
"When we switch back I'm going to kill that thing, then I'm going to kill you!"  
  
"Um, Darien's here."  
  
"Serena, you're early for once." Darien laughed.  
  
"Hey!" I didn't even believe I was acting like Serena.  
  
"I'll be right back, okay, Serena?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't leave."  
  
"I won't."  
  
Serena waited for Darien to leave. " Amara! What was that!?"  
  
"I think I hit my head too hard, and you should be calling me Serena."  
  
"But you look like Amara to me."  
  
"I know. I can't explain it either."  
  
"..."  
  
"Just don't do anything you would do."  
  
"Acting like you won't be easy."  
  
"I think it will be too easy."  
  
"I hope."  
  
Serena and Yaten left the table before Darien came back.  
  
"Serena, has anything important been happening?" Darien sat down beside me.  
  
"There's a new enemy in town."  
  
"Did you find out about why it's here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Something doesn't seem right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hmm..." Darien glanced around the room. "Nothing looks different."  
  
"So... W..."  
  
"Serena, do you know why we're together?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Because you're never afraid to ask to many questions or say what you feel."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"Serena, I hope you never change."  
  
"Um... Serena, it came back." Yaten tried not to interrupt.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
"Serena, wait." Darien held my hand. "I know you'll come back, but in case something unexpected happens."  
  
"What, Darien?"  
  
"Try your best out there."  
  
"Thanks. I'll need it."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Wh..."  
  
The most wrong and worst thing happened: Darien kissed me. True, I am Serena to him, but I'm still me inside. I pictured myself slapping him, but it didn't happen. I walked away, the outside smiling, and the inside shocked.  
  
3:25PM, Amara and Kat's house.  
  
"Again we lose to big and ugly." Kat, very upset, banged on the wall, while walking out the door.  
  
"Serena, what did Darien say?" Serena stared at me.  
  
"How much he liked me, I mean you, and that he hopes you never change."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Nothing I can remember."  
  
"Come on. I know when I'm lying."  
  
"Okay. He kissed me." I mumbled.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"You're lucky. You don't have to put up with anyone."  
  
"I wish I did."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not like you ever said you liked someone."  
  
"I-I don't like anyone."  
  
"There has to be someone."  
  
"There isn't anyone."  
  
"That's why no one wants to be with you."  
  
"Because I hate every person that isn't a girl?"  
  
"I thought you hated girls."  
  
"I should, but I don't."  
  
"It's like you're protecting us from something."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Or is there another reason?"  
  
"Well, I mostly grew up around girls. I don't really remember anything before I met Michelle in the hospital."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I met her, then I met a lady that claimed to be my mother. She tried hard to get me act like a girl, but she gave up when she found out I cut my hair very short."  
  
"You left?"  
  
"Yeah. I came here. Michelle, one of my only relatives I knew, followed me here. After I met you and the other seven girls, I just started to like girls more than boys."  
  
"Then."  
  
"Kat. Not the worst thing that happened. More like the greatest. Then she found out I was a Sailor Scout."  
  
"What happened when you found out you were one?"  
  
"I didn't believe it at first, then I took the job."  
  
"If you could, would you quit being a sailor scout?"  
  
"I.."  
  
"Amara, Serena?" Mina stood, a little scared.  
  
"Hmm?" I started to act like Serena again.  
  
"That new enemy isn't the only problem."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Um... Kat tried to destroy it."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Well, it knocked her out."  
  
"What!"  
  
"It happened so suddenly."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In her room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"She deserved it!" Another voice was heard.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know she did!" It stood in front of me.  
  
"No, she didn't!"  
  
"You know she did more than me."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Admit it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll teach you what I tought her!"  
  
"Don't! You can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"B-Because,.. I'm Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Really! Does that mean you can beat me?"  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"Then beat me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll give you the first shot." A smile appeared on it's face.  
  
"O...kay." I pulled my arm back.  
  
"Stop!" Kat rushed in and blocked me from it.  
  
"I thought I got rid of you!" It stepped back.  
  
"You couldn't get rid of me if I was dead."  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"Wait!" Serena took the hit instead of Kat.  
  
Serena fell on the floor and didn't get up.  
  
"Serena!" Mina helped Serena, who looked unconscious. 


	4. Who do you believe?

Wednesday, December 9th,12:03AM, Amara and Kat's house.  
  
Serena strolled through the house, reaching a large window. She sighed.  
  
"This isn't right. I need to be me again. Serena, not Amara." She sighed again, hitting the ground.  
  
"Okay, she is starting to act like me too much." I had followed Serena.  
  
"Hmm?" Serena glanced behind her.  
  
"Did you really want to get in the way of the attack?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"Something made me."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like voices."  
  
"Like your angel and devil?"  
  
"No, I can't explain it."  
  
8:14AM, Arcade.  
  
Serena sighed; it seemed to be the only thing she could do. I wasn't being much help, I kept my eyes on the entrance. Andrew, the guy who worked there, finally did something.  
  
"Um, Serena, are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"Yeah. I hope they hurry. Amara doesn't like to wait a long time."  
  
"What? She's here? I thought she didn't hang around you or your friends." He ducked down and whispered. "Isn't she the one that broke the last racing game I had here?"  
  
"I think it was her. I don't really remember it. Can you tell me how?"  
  
"She was too fast for the game to catch up, then when she stepped on the brake it started to smoke."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You would never forget something like that Serena. I know you."  
  
"Well, there's more important things than that cheap racing game!"  
  
"W..."  
  
"And why didn't you kick Amara out of the arcade after that happened!?"  
  
"The thing is she could break my neck in a second and I'm scared of her cousin."  
  
"What about her sister?"  
  
"I don't really see her around here much."  
  
"What? She comes here almost all the time with Amara!"  
  
"You mean the girl with the hat, that laughs a lot?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. You didn't know?"  
  
"Well, she does look like her''  
  
"Serena!" Lita sprinted into the arcade.  
  
"Wow. You're later than late."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Where are the others?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
"Why are they out there?"  
  
"Um, Kat and Yaten got into a fight."  
  
"Kat's up and walking?"  
  
"If she's kicking and punching people, what do you think?"  
  
"Who started it?"  
  
"Yaten was talking about Amara and his little speech turned to Kat."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's when the fight started."  
  
"Did anyone try to break it up?"  
  
"Seiya and Taiki are trying."  
  
"Amara, Lita, Serena! Watch out!" Raye called from outside.  
  
The monster, again, came back for another fight. I noticed Serena jumping up, out of the seat, getting ready to fight.  
  
"You do know you could have taken over the world by now." I informed it, a little annoyed.  
  
"Serena, stop giving the enemy advice!" Raye yelled.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Enough chatting, I have things to do." It got tired of listening to us.  
  
"What? A make-over?" I replied.  
  
"That's it! This has gone on to far!"  
  
And, again, Serena and I were sent flying across the room, slamming into the newer racing game.  
  
1:56PM, The Three Lights House.  
  
There comes one time in every man's life that one thing is doing something at the wrong time. For me it was dreaming, and believe me, this had nothing to do with our new enemy problems. I woke up and of course, Seiya was there. He smiled at me, so I smiled back. It seemed too real. Then, I heard something. I couldn't tell if he said something or someone else. I tried to hear the noise, no need, it got louder, a few voices calling me. After a while, I figured out I was asleep, and I decided to wake up.  
  
"Mmm." I twitched a little.  
  
"Amara?" Kat stopped listening to one of her many CDs.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Is it really you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nice try, Serena."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"Where do I start?"  
  
"Tell me about me."  
  
"Okay. Your birthday is December fifteenth, your favorite color is light green, you love to play sports and video games, your favorite animals are cats and wolves, and you eat a lot of candy."  
  
"Yeah. How did I get my nickname?"  
  
"Out of all your animals most of them were cats, your favorite animal is a cat, you're as hyper and sneaky as a cat, and when some people think of you they think of cats."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now do you believe me?"  
  
"I believed you when you told me it was really you."  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"No one does."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Seiya insisted."  
  
"Where's Serena?"  
  
"In another room."  
  
"Is everyone here?"  
  
"I think so. Why?"  
  
"Just asking."  
  
"You look confused more than usual."  
  
"What happened earlier?"  
  
"It ran away, again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Not sure."  
  
"Amara!" Rini ran in and hugged me.  
  
"Hey, Shorty." I smiled at her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
"Come on, tell me please?"  
  
"Okay. Later."  
  
"Rini's gotten taller." Amy watched Michelle pace around the room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She's too happy."  
  
"Didn't you want Amara to be happy?" Kat argued.  
  
"Not this happy."  
  
"Maybe she was Serena too long."  
  
"I heard that!" Serena stormed into the room.  
  
The others laughed when Serena came in.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seiya and Darien stared at Kat.  
  
"I knew they didn't tell you." I leaned on the wall.  
  
"What? How'd you get down here so fast?" Seiya glanced at everyone. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"For about two days, Serena and I weren't acting like ourselves."  
  
"Meaning?" Darien crossed his arms.  
  
"We switched bodies." Serena confessed.  
  
"You mean I was never talking to Serena?" Darien left his seat and headed for the front door.  
  
"Wait!" I stopped him. "It wasn't exactly my wish."  
  
"You could've told me it was you."  
  
"Hey!" Seiya took my side. "If she did tell you, you would've thought she was insane!"  
  
"I didn't ask for your..."  
  
"And Amara didn't ask for yours."  
  
"Seiya, are you okay?" Raye broke the silence.  
  
"He's fine, just helping his..." Yaten paused then whispered. "...girlfriend."  
  
"What did you say?" Trista sitting the closest to Yaten, tried not to believe him.  
  
"Wow, you haven't told anyone." Yaten ignored the glare on my face. "What about you Seiya?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seiya looked so clueless, I had to smile.  
  
"Right there." Yaten rushed to us. "You never smile around Seiya, or to him."  
  
"Are you insane?" Kat finally figured out what Yaten was saying.  
  
"No. Think. Seiya catch Amara so she wouldn't fall. Seiya held her back, so she wouldn't kill Serena, then asking if she was okay. And the other day she wasn't at her house, she was here asleep on Seiya arm. Plus, Seiya hasn't even gotten punched once. Can't you picture it?"  
  
"I don't want to!" Kat turned away.  
  
"No way!" Mina and Lita jumped up and down like some girls do.  
  
"I don't know them." I sighed, as the two got closer to us. "And then Serena says."  
  
"Since when?" Serena placed her arms on her hips. "That's why Seiya smiled at me."  
  
"I think it was ever since we were here." Taiki answered her question.  
  
"What?" Everyone stared at Taiki.  
  
I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the house.  
  
"Shh." Seiya closed the door quietly. "They don't know we left."  
  
"And they won't find you!" It came back.  
  
"What do you want?" I backed up again.  
  
"I want to make your lives miserable!" It threw marbles on the ground.  
  
"What kind of attack is that?"  
  
"This kind!"  
  
The marbles rolled under my feet. "What the.."  
  
"Don't move!"  
  
"I'm not that stupid."  
  
The marbles started to slide away. I didn't listen and took a step forward and slipped knocking my head on the cement.  
  
"Amara!" Seiya tried to help me, but he fell too.  
  
3:00PM, ?.  
  
I noticed I wasn't outside anymore, even though my eyes weren't open. I knew someone was leaning over me, so I opened my eyes. A man who looked a little older than me stood there.  
  
"Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you and what do you want from me!?" I got up in alarm.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"That didn't answer any of my questions."  
  
"I can't tell you any of that information." His hand came close to my face.  
  
"Get away from me!" I tried to slap him.  
  
He griped his hand on my wrist before I could slap him. "I didn't want to hurt you, but I changed my mind!"  
  
His grip got tightened. "Stop!"  
  
"You should of thought about that before you tried to slap me!"  
  
"Why are doing this?"  
  
"To teach you to respect your elders!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been watching you since you were a child, and I never seen you be kind to any of your elders, including your parents!" He let go.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"That's why."  
  
"I never did anything to you!"  
  
"Not to me, but some people I know!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Everyone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Now you will pay!" Before I could do anything, it came into the room. "Finish her!"  
  
"Not if I can help it!" A light shined and the thing blew up.  
  
"Who's there!?" The man blocked me from leaving.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Helios came out of nowhere.  
  
"What do you want!?"  
  
"To stop you!"  
  
"I haven't done anything... Yet."  
  
"Helios?" I was shocked to see him again.  
  
"You stay out of this!" The man knocked me on the ground.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Helios demanded.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it? Beat me with happy thoughts?"  
  
"I have something much worse in mind."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"A little thing called a dream."  
  
"I'm not asleep."  
  
"You will be." Helios snapped his fingers and knocked him out. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be after I get out of here."  
  
"Amara!" Seiya shouted from another room.  
  
"Isn't it dead?" I sprinted out into the hallway. "He'll be dead before I find the right door."  
  
"No he won't." Helios stood beside me. "Where did it sound like it was coming from?"  
  
"There!" I come across an opened door.  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aren't you going to save him?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"He doesn't know me, but he knows you very well."  
  
"But how do I..."  
  
"You don't have to do anything."  
  
"Wha.."  
  
"Please believe me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I took his advice and entered the room. Another ugly thing was there. It stopped when I came in. Seiya ran away from it, dodging it's attacks. The last attack hit him, causing him to fall at my feet.  
  
"Seiya?" I kneeled down beside Seiya. "Are you alright?"  
  
"..."  
  
"No." I faced the thing. "Don't you have a heart!? He's probably dead and it's your fault!"  
  
A second later it blew up like the other did.  
  
"It's no use talking to him." I felt a tear run down my face. " Could... Could I really be in..."  
  
"Amara?" Seiya whispered.  
  
"What?" I finally noticed Seiya.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You look like something bad happened."  
  
"Everything's fine now."  
  
"We have to leave." Helios didn't look happy.  
  
"Who's he?" Seiya questioned me.  
  
"I will tell you later, but we must leave now."  
  
"But how?"  
  
Helios answered my question without words. There was a flash of light, then I passed out.  
  
4:00PM, Outside The Three Lights House.  
  
"Maybe they're at the park." Kat argued with Michelle while they walked on the sidewalk. "It's not like..."  
  
"It's not like what?" Michelle saw what Kat was looking at. "Are they?"  
  
"No. They're just unconscious," Kat then whispered. "I hope they don't wake."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's get them inside."  
  
5:03PM, The Three Lights House.  
  
I opened my eyes, seeing I was back in Seiya room. Seiya was laying beside me.  
  
"Was it a dream, or is this a dream?" I pinched myself. "Ow. At least I know this isn't a dream."  
  
"Amara?" Seiya turned to faced me.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Who was that guy?"  
  
"A friend."  
  
"I've never met him."  
  
"We knew him before you three came."  
  
"He helped you?"  
  
"He helped everyone, mostly Rini."  
  
"When did he leave?"  
  
"After we defeated the enemy."  
  
"Do you have a problem with me living!?" I heard Kat in the other room.  
  
"No, I have a problem with you always taking everyone side!" Michelle had gotten in another argument with Kat.  
  
"Well, that's too bad!"  
  
"That's it!" Michelle tried to jump at Kat, but I held her back. "What?"  
  
"You're happy to see me." I let Michelle go.  
  
"What happened?" Kat stared at me.  
  
"No much." I made a fist with one hand. "Ow."  
  
Everyone jumped back.  
  
"What was that?" Kat forced me onto a couch.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Let me see your hand."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me see your hand."  
  
"Okay." I lifted my hand so Kat could see it.  
  
"Don't move your hand" Kat poked me in the middle of my hand.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"I knew it, something's wrong." Kat grabbed my arm, speaking under her breath. "He's gonna pay."  
  
"Do you know how much that hurts?"  
  
"This will only take a second." She looked at the front and back of my hand. "That must hurt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did you break your wrist?"  
  
"It's really broken?"  
  
"I'm not lying."  
  
"..."  
  
"How did..."  
  
"Him."  
  
"Who!?"  
  
"I'm not sure who he was."  
  
"Oh, when was this?"  
  
"Earlier."  
  
"W..."  
  
"He broke out of it." Helios appeared behind Kat.  
  
"Who the heck are you!?" Kat almost fainted. "Another one!"  
  
"That's not important right now."  
  
"If I call the police it will be!"  
  
"Kat. He's a friend." I spoke up.  
  
"Helios?" The others asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Something bad's going to happen. Can you stop him?"  
  
"I could of stopped him, but he broke my wrist."  
  
"How did you know her wrist was broken Kat?" Seiya stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"T..."  
  
"Why do I has the feeling you're hiding something from us?" Seiya crossed him arms.  
  
"That's a good question." Trista stood the same way as Seiya. "What about you Michelle?"  
  
"I know something no one knows." Michelle smiled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you now what Kat is?"  
  
"A sailor scout."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Everything we didn't cover."  
  
"Not even close."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"The Earth."  
  
"Seven Inners?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"What about..."  
  
"Outer."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"All the clues add up."  
  
"What clues?"  
  
"About Kat."  
  
"What clues about Kat?"  
  
"She loves cats, cats are part of the Earth, and that means Kat is the protector of Earth."  
  
"You mean that Kat has to put up with Serena?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"No way!" Kat replied.  
  
"You didn't answer the question." Michelle was still smiling.  
  
"Okay. Listen up cause I'm only saying this once. I have a special trick I can do."  
  
"Is it that special?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"I know everything about everyone."  
  
"What?" Trista still confused, asked.  
  
"This doesn't make sense. First, you being a moonie, then second, you know everything about everyone." I ignored the glares thrown at me.  
  
"Moonie? What are you talking about Amara?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"It sounded like it was more than something."  
  
"It's just a word."  
  
"Did Kat make that one up to?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"Oh, she dissed you!" Kat jumped up with joy.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Raye shook her head.  
  
"And what if I'm not?"  
  
"Then I'll make you!"  
  
"I'd to see that happen."  
  
"When I get over there it will happen."  
  
"I'm waiting?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sometime this year."  
  
"You really want to slapped, don't you?"  
  
"I said I'm waiting."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Before I came, you five couldn't hurt a fly."  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
"That's what I know."  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
"It has to be right if I heard it from someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Michelle."  
  
"T..."  
  
"She did say it."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"I have witnesses."  
  
"I heard it." I agreed with Kat.  
  
"Can't any of you people not fight for a day?" Yaten got our attention. "We do have more important things to do."  
  
5:59PM, The Park.  
  
"This is where you found out he liked you?" Kat leaned on a tree. "Not the most romantic place is it?"  
  
"I probably have different opinions on some places." I spoke sarcastically.  
  
"It is a pretty good place, whenever he says something wrong you could hit him with a branch."  
  
"Isn't that against nature?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why are you asking me so many questions?"  
  
"You know, Seiya isn't that bad."  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"I did before I saw how great a couple you two are."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Y-Y-Yeah."  
  
"What about Helios?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Is he good enough to be on your friend list?"  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
"He's not that bad, once you get to know him."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"He could be your friend."  
  
"I guess he could."  
  
"I didn't know you liked him."  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"It's easy."  
  
"For you."  
  
"Not all the time."  
  
"True."  
  
"What about the other two?"  
  
"Don't they have someone?"  
  
"They haven't told them."  
  
"I don't like them."  
  
"You're really picky."  
  
"Look who I get it from."  
  
"You don't have to do everything I do."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Only somethings,"  
  
"But not a lot."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Finish my sentences."  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Nobody does."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Shouldn't we head back?"  
  
"In a minute."  
  
"Does that mean a hour?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
"Okay."  
  
6:11PM, The Three Lights House.  
  
Seiya sat on his bed, slapping himself.  
  
"I can't fall asleep. How can even think of sleeping? There's a maniac after Amara and... Was she? It couldn't be, could it? Does she really..." He closed his eyes.  
  
"I really what?" I was laying on the bed.  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"I'm really fast."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"I thought you knew that."  
  
"Not that fast."  
  
"The more I run, the faster I get."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"That means you're really fast."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always running from me."  
  
"You've never left without leaving a mark a on me."  
  
"I'm too fast for you."  
  
"You mean everyone."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Are you going to leave anytime soon."  
  
"Too comfortable."  
  
"That means you're not going to leave, unless I drag you out of my room?"  
  
"If you can."  
  
"Do you think I'm that weak?"  
  
"You don't look that strong to me."  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"More places than you."  
  
"O..."  
  
"Unlike him I can my sentences because I'm not that tired."  
  
"You will be." A familiar voice responded from the doorway.  
  
"It's you." I pulled myself up.  
  
"You didn't think I wasn't coming back, did you?"  
  
"How did you get in here?"  
  
"You're not even close to being smarter than me."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
"Wrong again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"You fell for my act."  
  
"What act?"  
  
"Did you look back in the room when you out?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You were too worried about leaving."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you missing anything?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Better remember what you're carrying, so you don't leave it behind."  
  
"Y.."  
  
"Now you remember."  
  
"You have it?"  
  
"I'm not giving it to you."  
  
"You're suppose to return missing items to the rightful owner."  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm not returning it."  
  
"Then I'll have to take it back."  
  
"With one hand?"  
  
"I could do it with no hands, old goat."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Nothing, old man."  
  
"Why don't say that to my face?"  
  
"I'd pass out before I get away from the bed."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I don't think so, I know you need a tic tac."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take the whole pack, no take the whole gift pack."  
  
"You won't think that's funny later."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"You do know I have those powerful creatures."  
  
"Those things are weak."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"It only takes a second to kill them."  
  
"The ones you fought were fakes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"They weren't even a little real."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You aren't smiling anymore, are you?"  
  
"You can't hurt me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The others..."  
  
"You two are the only ones here."  
  
"No."  
  
"You lose."  
  
"No!" I rushed towards him.  
  
"That wasn't a good idea." A metal pipe appeared in his hand. He swung it and hit me. "How does it feel?"  
  
"Hey! What are you doing!?" Seiya held a baseball bat in one hand. "You can't just come in here and beat up my friends!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"To keep it, you have to give it away." I spoke softly.  
  
"What?" The two glanced at me.  
  
"To keep your dignity, you have donate to the community."  
  
"I don't believe in that!"  
  
"Well, you should!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because people don't like someone who doesn't help."  
  
"I proved that was wrong."  
  
"Talking to yourself doesn't count."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know what I said."  
  
"Would you like to say that to my face?"  
  
"I would get knocked back down, remember?"  
  
"Did you ever learn manners?"  
  
"Better than the ones you learned."  
  
"I'm not going to listen to this anymore!"  
  
"You could've finished me off earlier."  
  
"I didn't have a reason before."  
  
"Do you have to have a reason to do everything?"  
  
"You're lucky."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm giving you one more day to live."  
  
"I don't have a," I began to feel tired. "Problem with it..."  
  
7:00PM, The Three Lights House.  
  
Taiki unlocked the front door and entered the house. He searched the house until he was in front of Seiya's room.  
  
"He's probably asleep. I won't wake him."  
  
"Taiki!" Seiya screamed from inside the room. "Go get the others, and do it quickly!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"He came!"  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Why are you screaming? Want to wake Seiya?" Yaten informed Taiki.  
  
"Seiya's up and that guy he was talking about came." Taiki updated Yaten information.  
  
"Then let's go get the others."  
  
7:11PM, Serena's house.  
  
All of the Inners relaxed, not speaking or thinking. Kat sat upside-down watching Serena eat.  
  
"I can't believe I have to take orders from this clumsy and insane person!" Kat threw her hands to the ground.  
  
"It isn't the worst thing." Raye disagreed with Kat.  
  
"It is to me!"  
  
"You should get out more then!"  
  
"I'm not the one that goes to Meatball-head's aid whenever she faints, gets pushed, or knocked down!"  
  
"At least I care for someone!"  
  
"I do care for someone, that's not her!"  
  
"You don't act like it!"  
  
"Well look at you! If beating up people is caring for them, you make the perfect friend!"  
  
"I wouldn't be talking!"  
  
"Well, I'am!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be!"  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Want a bet!?"  
  
"Yeah, I do!"  
  
"Guys, this isn't helping!" Serena blocked the two from each other. "Now listen to me. I won't take no for an answer. You two are going to stop f...."  
  
"Serena, Kat!" Yaten ran in the room.  
  
"What?" The two faced him.  
  
"That guy came and beat Amara up."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Kat left before the others could get up. She slowed down outside of the Lights house almost slipping on the ice. She tried to catch her breath and go inside, but she continued to run. Seiya opened the door, looking around, then closing it. He slowly headed back to his room, not seeing Serena and her friends call to him through the window. After a while of silence, he opened the door to his room, he leaned over the unconscious figure, which is known as me.  
  
"Seiya?" Serena had entered the house with the other six. "I just saw him."  
  
"Serena I think we shouldn't be here right now." Lita sat down at the bottom of the stairs. "I mean, what if Seiya finds out we're just coming in his house, without even asking. Isn't it..."  
  
"A crime." Seiya finished her sentence. "It's nice that you could get here so soon."  
  
"Well, it's serious when one of us gets hurt." Serena, clueless, glanced around the room. "Is Kat upstairs, Seiya?"  
  
"No. She didn't even come by here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't see her."  
  
"But, Amara's..."  
  
"She's not here."  
  
"Amara's going to..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I know what we can do. One of us can go get Kat."  
  
"I'll go get Kat."  
  
"But, Seiya, what about Amara?"  
  
"I have to do it."  
  
"Why not me?"  
  
"I owe Amara."  
  
"What happens when Amara wakes up."  
  
"Just tell her." Seiya left before they could argue.  
  
7:43PM, The Park.  
  
Seiya searched the area, until he saw someone on a bench. He got closer to see who it was. Kat was asleep, laying on the bench. Seiya kneeled down beside her, paying no attention to Kat's left hand. Just then, the lights in the park turned off. Seiya tried to get up, but he was pulled back down.  
  
"What the..." Seiya found his face less than an inch away from Kat's.  
  
"You know something," Kat pulled him closer. "I never trusted or liked you."  
  
"What about all of the things you said about me, about you saying I was cute when you first saw me."  
  
"I lied."  
  
After a little bit silence, Kat whispered in Seiya ear.  
  
"In case you're wondering, if people can't see or hear you they can't help you."  
  
"No. P..."  
  
Kat cut-off Seiya by kissing him. Seiya managed to get her off, so he could yell at her.  
  
"What are doing!?"  
  
"Telling you to keep away from Amara!"  
  
"Why!? Because she's happy!?"  
  
"She was just fine without you to be someone else to worry about!"  
  
"She could of just told me to stay away from her, but she didn't!"  
  
"Well she will have to when I tell her what kind of person you are!"  
  
"What!?''  
  
"See ya never." Kat jumped up and sprinted towards the house.  
  
"Wait!" He went after Kat.  
  
8:00PM, The Three Lights House.  
  
Serena paced back and forth in Seiya room, with Rini following her. I finally woke up, sighing or moaning, getting the two's attention.  
  
"Amara, are you okay?" Rini came to my side first. "What happened? Who did this to you? Seiya went to go get Kat."  
  
"W..."  
  
"Kat calm down. Tell us what happened." I heard Michelle's voice coming from downstairs.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Serena and Rini helped me down the stairs.  
  
"Seiya." Kat answered in quiet voice.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Happened to me, is the thing you should be worrying about."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I was at the park, Seiya came. He said he was here to get me. I asked him why the others couldn't, but he didn't reply, all he did was stare at me with this hateful look. I started to walk away, hoping he stopped staring at me. Before I could leave, he grabbed my arm saying he was going to get rid of me once and for all."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Then believe this." Kat lifted her right arm showing everyone a scar from her wrist to above her elbow. "Last time everyone saw me, I didn't have this."  
  
"Oh, my..."  
  
"Amara!" Seiya busted into the room. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I am now." I replied in a hateful tone.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"I heard what happened."  
  
"Then you know who's guilty."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You know what Kat did to me?"  
  
"I know what you did to Kat."  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"Who do you believe?" Kat stood behind me. "If you don't believe him, we can leave right now."  
  
"Amara..." Seiya started.  
  
"Let's go." I followed Kat out. 


	5. Who deserves it?

Thursday, December 10, 6:30AM, Amara and Kat's House.  
  
I strolled through the park in the darkness, I don't know how I got here, but I felt something was going to happen. I continued, listening to the wind blowing. That wasn't the only sound, in a distance, two people were talking. I got closer to them to hear the conversation.  
  
"He will be a big problem in the future." It was the man again.  
  
"Everything's take in care of. He's not an issue anymore." A very familiar female voice informed the man.  
  
"Wait. Someone's here."  
  
"It doesn't matter. They can't do nothing about it."  
  
"Kat!?" I questioned myself.  
  
I felt something shake me, and when someone or something does that whatever it is gets hurt or I do. A second later I got shook a little harder. And it happened, I jumped, then I fell on the ground. Now that I was awake, I could take a look at who shook me.  
  
Michelle, who was under me tried to push me off, but she wasn't strong enough. "Amara! Amara Tenou, get off of me before I...."  
  
"Mmm..." I opened my eyes, noticing when I fell, I fell on Michelle. "Hello..?"  
  
"Get off!" Michelle kicked me this time.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"You're not your usual self."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Number one; I don't think you've ever screamed Kat's name in your sleep. Number two; You actually lived to have a boyfriend. Last, number three; You were still asleep after I shook you and when you fell."  
  
"You have a point, except for the second one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I only got half-way through it, and I'm not finishing it."  
  
"I hope you know there's a way that Kat could have lied to you."  
  
"But you saw...."  
  
"She could have done that to herself."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So Seiya would look like the one who did it."  
  
"Why would she do that?"  
  
"If she did that we have to find out why and how we're going to stop her."  
  
"I know she didn't do it."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"She never lied to any of us since she's been here.''  
  
"I guess you're right. Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"The arcade."  
  
"What about Kat?"  
  
"I'll go check on her."  
  
It took me about fifteen minutes to get ready. I knocked lightly on Kat's door. There was no answer, but her music wasn't on. I opened the door, looking into her room.  
  
"She's not here." I entered the room. "She's never up at this time unless we wake her."  
  
"What did you say?" Michelle followed me in.  
  
"Kat's not here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's up and gone."  
  
"I'm starting to think she's the one behind all of the weird things happening."  
  
"Just because she left the house early, doesn't mean she's our enemy."  
  
"True. I mean, I would be our enemy before Kat."  
  
I stared at her for a while.  
  
"Hey! I'm not!"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Aren't you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah. See ya."  
  
6:55AM, The Arcade.  
  
I ran all the way to the arcade, hoping Serena or one of her friends was there. I wasn't as lucky as I thought I would be. I did find Kat, but with someone I would least expect; Darien. I entered, trying not to look any different. Darien seemed to be more serious than usual when I saw his face. Kat was sitting across from him, not looking happy either. I stood in front of the table, glancing at both of them before speaking.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Kat told me what happened." Darien responded not taking his eyes off of Kat. "Did that really happen?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You do know that if you left something there you'll have go get it."  
  
"I think I did leave something."  
  
"Well, I would get it over with as I can."  
  
7:26AM, The Three Lights House.  
  
I knocked on the door, hoping Seiya wouldn't answer.  
  
Taiki opened the door and sighed. "Did you come to yell at us?"  
  
"No I came here to get my stuff."  
  
"That's gonna be hard because your stuff's in Seiya's room and he locked his door."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He pretty upset after what happened yesterday."  
  
"I guess I was a little hard on him."  
  
"Maybe he'll let you in."  
  
"I'll go try that."  
  
"What about Kat?"  
  
"She has to stay down here."  
  
"Okay, Amara."  
  
"Thanks." I headed up the stairs towards Seiya's room.  
  
Down the hallway I saw Seiya stand outside of his room. He turned and entered his room again, but before he could close his door I snuck in without him noticing. He dropped on to his bed when we were inside. I stood perfectly still, so wouldn't make any noise.  
  
"I can't believe Amara believed her. I leave to go find someone, come back and another hates me..."  
  
I waited for him continued, but he stayed silent. I quietly paced to the bed to see his face. He was asleep with his back facing me. I turned his right-side up, so he could breathe. I picked up my jacket, putting it on.  
  
"Amara?"  
  
I didn't think of answering.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to your sister, but I never touched him."  
  
"You're right about this one."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Everyone thinks you didn't do anything."  
  
"They do?"  
  
"Yeah. Michelle said that Kat's been acting different than she has before you came."  
  
"She has?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Seiya!" Yaten busted in. "Downstairs..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Something... Got... Him"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Taiki."  
  
We both exchanged worried glances, then rushed downstairs, with Yaten following. Taiki was laying on the ground with a phone in his hand staring straight ahead.  
  
"Taiki?" Seiya inched closer to Taiki. "What happened?"  
  
"Michelle called." His voice was shaky.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Kat's going insane."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"You should get over there before something happens."  
  
Seiya stood up and signaled me to follow him.  
  
7:58AM, Amara and Kat's House.  
  
"Kat, are you feeling alright?" Michelle backed away from Kat.  
  
"Why does everyone say that!? I said I was fine!" Kat advanced forward.  
  
"Don't worry. Amara's coming."  
  
"I don't care if she's not coming! I never did!"  
  
"What are you doing!?" I saw Kat as soon as I got in the house.  
  
"Oh, you're here! Who wants to go first? Dying shouldn't be that bad since you both experienced it!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know something, I should of killed him when he came to get me in the park."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You still don't get it, do you!?"  
  
"I don't get how you could even think of doing this."  
  
"You may know somethings about me, but not enough to know me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"And now I'm gonna finish what I started!" Kat turned back to Michelle.  
  
"No! Don't!"  
  
"What makes you think I'll listen to you!?"  
  
"Please. Don't hurt Michelle. I'm the one you want!"  
  
"Well, I do want to get rid of you as soon as possible." Kat walked up to me. "How would you like to die; Quickly or slow and painfully!"  
  
"Okay." I jumped back, getting in fighting position. "I guess I have no choice."  
  
"It's not going to be so easy without your powers."  
  
"Mmm..." I was shaking, thinking of a way to beat her.  
  
"What's wrong, can't fight me."  
  
"No! I'm not going to fight you!" I fell to my knees. "You might as get it over with it."  
  
"Are you scared of me?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Answer the question!"  
  
"...."  
  
"What your problem!?" Kat dropped her weapon. "At least I can answer a simple question!"  
  
"...Kat."  
  
"What?"  
  
I pulled up my head so she could see my smile. "How can you kill me without a weapon?"  
  
"You tricked me!" Kat threw a punch at me.  
  
"We're even." I blocked the shot. "And I didn't believe you yesterday."  
  
"It's too late now!"  
  
"Not really." I jumped back a second time. "The others are here."  
  
Serena and co. entered with shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"Kat?" Serena laughed a little. "Are you our new enemy?"  
  
"Oh, look, it's the non-talented, crybaby Serena. You know something I never liked Sailor Moon." Kat was smiling this time.  
  
"No! Serena don't listen to her!" Michelle finally spoke up.  
  
"You stay out of this!"  
  
"What happens if I don't?"  
  
"Then you're first."  
  
Kat picked up her weapon, that was a gun, and pointed at Michelle. I got up, putting Kat in a headlock.  
  
"Get off of me!" Kat tried to get away.  
  
I thought she would give up, but then I felt something sink into my leg. I fell back down, clutching where the pain was coming from. Blood. I glanced blankly at my hand.  
  
"Not so tough now, are you?"  
  
"Leave her alone!" Seiya came to my aid. "Are you okay, Amara?"  
  
"My leg hurts, I think it's broken."  
  
"Everything's going to be fine, just don't move." He faced Kat. "How low can you possibly go!? Not only are trying to hurt people, you're trying kill your sister! She cares for you so much that she would hurt someone for you! Oh, no."  
  
"Is that so." Kat kept the smile on her face. "She can start by getting rid of you and meatball-head."  
  
"Wait! Let's make a deal. Leave Amara and the others alone and I'll go with you."  
  
"Let me think about this. The whole peanut gang or one measly person. Hmm.... You do know you won't come back alive."  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk."  
  
"Seiya, no! It's a trick!" I pulled him back. "When you're gone, she's gonna come back."  
  
"Correct. Guess what? I'm taking both of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right." Kat threw a small, circular object on the ground. "No normal person can get past this." She backed up and the thing started to smoke. "Good night."  
  
"What is th...."  
  
7:03PM, ?.  
  
Silence. It's like a cloud that's only over one person. Besides the cold floor and the reeking the place seemed normal. There was something scratching on a wall by me. I opened my eyes, noticing I was facing the floor. I pushed myself up observing the area around me. The scratching had gotten louder and louder the more I moved.  
  
"What the heck is out there?" I questioned myself. "A cat? Do cats scratch that loud? Or do people?"  
  
"Anyone home?" A voice was familiar came from the other side. "If no one answers I'm coming in."  
  
I dropped back down, acting like I was asleep. The person came in, their shoes right in front of my face.  
  
"I know you're awake. Why don't you get up and thank me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause I fixed you're broken leg."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You ask too questions."  
  
"I want an answer."  
  
"Don't we all."  
  
"I have nothing that you don't know."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"Well you thought wrong."  
  
"Oh really? Tell me how you survived every time you went against an enemy?"  
  
"Ask Sailor Moon."  
  
"Why ask Sailor Moon a question you can answer?"  
  
"Michelle was right!"  
  
"It's too late now."  
  
"No, you haven't won yet!"  
  
"How could you even say that!? After all of this you still think your boyfriend's gonna save you again!?"  
  
"I think so." Seiya stood behind Kat. "You won't win that easily."  
  
"Nice that you're here, now we can settle this."  
  
"There's nothing to settle with you!"  
  
"Actually, there is."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Who was dumb enough to fall for my acts."  
  
"No one."  
  
"What about the other day, did anyone believe me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't even try to kill me here, I have back-up."  
  
"I guess they forgot about you."  
  
"If they did, why are they behind you?"  
  
"What?" Seiya spun around. "You big fat..." He turned back to Kat.  
  
Kat kicked Seiya in the face. "You believe everything I say."  
  
"I don't." I put Kat in a head-lock with one arm. "Where's your back-up?"  
  
"Right here!" Kat rammed her elbow in my ribs. "You'll be last to die, I want you to suffer first."  
  
"Amara, get up!" I could hear Seiya over my struggling to not feel the pain. 


	6. The Challenge.

Friday, December 11,5:00AM, ?.  
  
"Amara!"  
  
I heard them, but I knew I could save them. I kept my eyes closed, until that voice called to me.  
  
"Open your eyes!"  
  
I opened my eyes, not looking at the owner of the voice.  
  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Kat slapped me, making me face her. "I bet this is your dream; Your sister's your enemy, you're chained to a wall, and you have to watch everyone pass away right in front of you, and you can't do anything about it!"  
  
"Leave them alone! I'm the one you want!"  
  
"It's not that simple! They're all witnesses, I can't let them go!"  
  
"You're not afraid of me, but you're afraid of getting caught by the cops."  
  
"What did you say?" Kat glared at me. "I healed your leg and then your arm and you still treat me like dirt!"  
  
"That's the same way you treated me."  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
"When it all come down to it, you deserve it!"  
  
"Forget it, I'll kill you myself!"  
  
I felt the chains unhook, letting me fall to the floor.  
  
"Get up and fight!"  
  
"Hey, back off!" Helios appeared in the middle of us. "If you want to fight her, you'll have to get through me first!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Amara, get out of here."  
  
I didn't feel like arguing or talking back, so I headed for the nearest exit.  
  
"Not so fast girl!" And again that strange man popped up in front of me.  
  
"Give a break!"  
  
"Let me think.... No."  
  
"Fine, I'll just have to beat you to the ground."  
  
"Do you think that's possible?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"You're dreaming."  
  
"This isn't a dream." I kicked him in the face. "If it was, you wouldn't be here. Hey Kat, nothing you throw at me will stop me."  
  
"You're forgetting one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me." 


	7. Is this the end?

Saturday, December 11, 6:30AM, ?.  
  
"You shouldn't of challenged me." Kat crossed her arms. "You do know you're on a roof where no one can save you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I can't wait to see Seiya's face after I kill you."  
  
"You'll be waiting for a long time."  
  
"I am your sister, Amara Tenou."  
  
"Then why are you doing this?"  
  
"I was given powers when I was younger and helpless, but it came with bad news."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"I got my powers from a man that tried to kill me. Instead of killing me, his powers came inside me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"His negative energy also filled."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Disappeared."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"No."  
  
"If you never got those powers, you would of never been like this."  
  
"I'd be dead."  
  
"What's happening to you is worse than death."  
  
"It don't matter anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Fate has bought us here."  
  
"You think it's fate, I think it's everything, but that."  
  
"You can't hide the truth, you knew this was going to happen."  
  
"I'm just sorry you were the one picked to be against the real winners."  
  
"Will you just shut the heck up?"  
  
"Why don't you?"  
  
"Make me."  
  
"I don't make dogs, I just walk them."  
  
"That wasn't right."  
  
"You're right, I shouldn't of insulted the dogs."  
  
"You're asking for it."  
  
"Are we gonna fight or what?"  
  
"You think you can beat me? Before you waste your energy, I have to tell you one thing." Kat drew a sword out from behind her. "This is the only thing that can destroy me."  
  
"That's too simple."  
  
"No, it isn't. Only the rightful knights can touch one of these swords. It doesn't seem possible for you to be one."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have to be one of the so-called chosen ones to be a knight."  
  
"Y..."  
  
"And, just because you're related to one, doesn't mean you are one."  
  
"What'll happen if I touch the sword."  
  
"If you're not a knight, you'll get hurt." Kat tossed the sword to my feet.  
  
"Oh, really?" I grabbed the sword from the ground. "I'm not getting any injuries."  
  
"It can't be true, you can't be!"  
  
"What? Is this the wrong sword?"  
  
"They must of got confused, and thought you were me!"  
  
"The only way they would do that is if me were twins."  
  
"You knew!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"In that case." Kat charged towards me. "Your job is to destroy me."  
  
"Looks like I have no choice." I dropped the sword, kicking Kat back. "How about no weapons?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"One more question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"On the roof, remember?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Better not blink."  
  
A second later, we were trying to land a punch or kick. The first success was landed by Kat knocking me a few feet back.  
  
"You should give up."  
  
After we started fighting again, I finally landed a kick. Kat stumbled back to the edge of the roof.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" Kat then fell back, off the edge, towards the street below.  
  
I just stood in the same spot, hoping it didn't happen.  
  
Thursday, December 15, 1:26PM, The Park.  
  
I was watching everyone run around, trying to catch Serena, when Seiya took a seat beside me.  
  
"Still thinking about her?"  
  
"It is her birthday."  
  
"You never did tell us what happened."  
  
"Not much, she just jumped off the building."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, before she jumped, she told me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She said she wasn't finished yet."  
  
"Do you think she'll come back?"  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
"I guess we wait."  
  
"Okay." I pull myself up, blocking Serena's way. "You do know you can't run forever."  
  
In a tree not too far away, a shadow kept their attention on us. "You're right it's not over yet."  
  
* It wasn't the best way to end it but I have two other stories to do. Review and tell me if I should make a second. * 


End file.
